Second Chance
by Nature9000
Summary: Jonah knows what he did was wrong, and he's positive that nobody will forgive him, even if he feels doesn't deserve the forgiveness. He does want a second chance, a chance to make things right, but will that chance come for him?


Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Since the character lists have come in, I've decided to write the first official Jonah/Valerie fanfiction. There will be some Sam/Freddie, so don't digress.

-JALARIE/VONAH, WHICH IS BETTER, YOU DECIDE-

His eyes widened the second it happened, the second he watched her blond hair rush out of the studio, and it was then that realization hit him. He had just tried to cheat on his girlfriend. He gulped slightly and backed up against the wall, sweating with fear and shock. He couldn't believe it, this was never in his plan for life, he wasn't ever raised this way.

_"W-What have I done?"_ Jonah thought as he stared blankly at the door. _"No, Mom didn't raise me this way. Dad didn't teach me to do these things."_ Jonah ran his hand through his hair, he had to remain calm. He had to remain cool. His heart was beating at possibly one million pulses per minute. Jonah swallowed lightly and put on a pretend happy face, he didn't want anyone to see that something was bothering him. _"Okay, it was just Carly…she won't tell anyone, will she?"_ Jonah looked over as Sam ran back in the door.

She said something to him, but he didn't know what it was. He just nodded and agreed with her. Then he saw Carly and Freddie walk in. Carly wasn't even looking at him, but Freddie was glaring. He winced when Sam told him to stand next to Freddie. _"God, why does Freddie look ready to kill…"_ Jonah's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. _"No, No! Crap! He likes her! Okay, now I know I'm not just in trouble, I'm screwed! Can't say I don't deserve it though…"_ He knew Freddie liked Sam from when he was talking to his best friend, Jake.

Jonah stepped next to Freddie and put his hands in his pockets, not a word was spoken. Soon, Sam requested that he join them in the middle of the room, so he did so, glad to get away from where Freddie was standing. Even still, he could feel Freddie's angry eyes upon him. _"Something tells me that I'm _really_ screwed."_ Sam gripped Jonah's underwear, causing him to raise his eyebrow. Jonah looked over at Freddie, seeing a smirk on his face as he pressed told Sam that the button worked. Sam pressed the button on her remote and Jonah felt himself being lifted on the wedgie bounce. _"No! Wait, I deserve this…I'm sorry…"_

After two hours on the wedgie bounce, two people entered the room. Jonah looked over and saw Freddie and Jake. He gulped and watched as Freddie motioned for Jake to stop the wedgie bounce, he did as asked, and Freddie casually walked over to where Jonah was standing. "Here, let me help you off," Freddie said as he pulled the hook off of Jonah's pants. "Carly and Spencer went to the store, so I'm the one who has to get you off…Sam didn't want to see you."

"Go figure, huh?" Jonah asked while giving a nervous chuckle. Freddie glared at him and he quickly shut up. _"Great, who knows _what_ Freddie could do with no one else around?"_ Jonah watched as Freddie turned his back toward him and glanced away, possibly thinking about what to do next. "Freddie, please, I'm really sorry. I am! I don't know what came over me." Jonah fell to his knees and Freddie turned toward him, raising his eyebrows as Jonah begged him. "I don't know _what_ I was thinking. I know Sam won't want to give me another chance, and I probably don't deserve it."

"Now you're on your knees and you expect what, pity?" Freddie crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"No, but I just want to make things right, honestly I do!"

"You don't think you've done enough, already?" Jake asked while stepping next to Freddie. Freddie nodded in agreement.

"I'll do anything at all! I just want to make things right…" Freddie lowered his arms to his side and frowned.

"Get up," Freddie ordered. Jonah stared at him with a confused look, causing Freddie to roll his eyes. "I said get _up_." Jonah nodded and slowly stood up.

"Okay…"

"Thank you." Freddie locked his jaw and quickly sent a fist flying into Jonah's face. Jonah shouted out and placed his hand over his cheek, it was just another thing that he felt he deserved. "First off, you sound pathetic. Second, you cheated on _Sam!_" Freddie gripped the collar of Jonah's shirt and pressed him to the wall, glaring into his eyes. "Why you would cheat on her with her best friend and make her feel even more insecure than I know she already is, I don't know. Care to enlighten me, Jonah?" Jonah's body shook slightly and Freddie held his glare. "Well?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I was thinking! I was pressured, there's just so much going on in my life. I know it's no excuse, it never is. There is no excuse, and I don't deserve to be happy, I never will be." Freddie raised his eyebrow and released his hold on Jonah.

"What the hell are you going no about, now?" Jonah sighed and sat down in a nearby beanbag chair. "That's Sam's beanbag, you may have Carly's." Jonah groaned and walked over to the wall, choosing to stand rather than sit.

"I don't deserve anything…My home life is pretty much crapped, and I am always left to fend for myself. I've never had a good life, and I know I don't deserve one…" Freddie rolled his eyes once more and swiftly punched Jonah in the abdomen. Jonah groaned and held his stomach, shaking in pain. "I know I deserved that."

"Would you shut up and defend yourself already?" Jonah stopped and looked up at Freddie. Both Freddie and Jake had their arms crossed and were staring at him with slightly annoyed looks on their faces. "You're still looking pathetic."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry this, I'm sorry that. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, do something about it. So your home life sucks, and your parents always neglect you. Boohoo, I don't feel sorry for you. I hope you're not expecting pity from us, Jonah, because you're not getting any." Jonah quickly waved his hands in the air, he didn't want pity. He didn't really want to talk about his home life, but he figured there wasn't much choice. "Okay Jonah, we'll listen to your story. Tell us what your home life is like."

"Sucks…Mom is almost never around, and tends to be angry a lot. Dad is just about the same way, he doesn't like dealing with Mom. I can't say I've ever had any really good bonding moments with them, but it doesn't really matter…I'm not going to worry too much about it anymore."

"Well that's good; don't worry too much about it. If you want, Jake and I can try and help you get a better relationship with your parents. In fact, Jake's mom is a family counselor, and I'm sure she'll be glad to counsel your family for free." Jonah raised his eyebrow and stared at Freddie with a look of shock and confusion. "There is no catch."

"You're absolutely sure there's no catch?" Freddie crossed his arms and thought for a minute, finally smirking at Jonah.

"You can try and figure how I can actually get a date with Sam. I've thought of every possible way, but I keep thinking that it will end badly. Very badly…" Jonah blinked and rubbed the back of his head, he didn't think it would end all that badly. He remembered Sam telling him that she had a crush on Freddie at one point of time.

"Dude, just ask her. I'm almost completely positive she'll accept."

"Okay, cool. Now, let's go ahead and discuss what more will happen."

"Wait, you actually _want_ to hang around me?" Freddie and Jake glanced at each other and chuckled lightly as they looked back to Jonah.

"Sure, we'll go ahead and be your friends." Jonah frowned and glanced downward, he didn't deserve any friends. He didn't deserve a girlfriend, nor did he deserve friends. He deserved only pain and shunning. "What has you so depressed?"

"Are you seriously asking that? I just tried to cheat on Sam, why else would I be depressed. I'm a bastard!" Freddie closed his eyes and sighed as he placed his hand on Jonah's shoulder. He felt Jonah wince at the touch.

"Look, you made a mistake, okay. Fix it. There's nothing that feeling depressed is going to do at all, it gets you nowhere fast, and it amounts to nothing at all. Personally, if I were you, I wouldn't talk to Sam for a little bit. Anyway, is there anything else troubling you, other than family life?"

"Valerie…"

"What?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Jonah crossed his arms. Valerie was a close friend of his, but lately she had been avoiding him. "You're not talking about Valerie _Williams_, are you?"

"Yeah, that's her." Freddie chuckled lightly and ran his hand through his hair.

"I see. She became Sam's friend a while back…"

"Yeah, and she used to date you, I know. She's one of my closest friends, but lately…I don't know what to think. I mean, she's been avoiding me for a little while." Freddie wasn't sure how to respond to that, he could help Jonah, but didn't think it'd be all that necessary to do so with that.

"I wouldn't know what to tell you. All I can think of is for you to find her and ask her why she's been avoiding you, and if you can fix anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You're going to be okay, dude." Freddie walked toward his equipment and turned everything off. He then glanced up at Jake and Jonah. "So, do you guys want to hang out somewhere? We could go to Sonic and grab some lunch."

"Sure, that's fine by me," Jake responded. Jonah nodded his head in agreement and gave a small smile, maybe he made his first real friend, that was a plus.

-NEW SCENE-

A week had passed by, and Jonah's family was getting closer, thanks to Jake's mom. He was shocked that Freddie actually cared enough to be his friend, he hadn't even expected that Freddie would do such a thing, but the guy did have a good heart. Freddie had even asked Sam out on a date, and she accepted. Freddie promised never to hurt her like Jonah did, and that he would always be by her side. She was still upset over what had happened with Jonah, but she was able to move on from the pain, thankfully.

He hadn't seen Valerie all week, and that was upsetting to him. He really wanted to talk to her. Maybe, he just didn't deserve to have any female friends. Perhaps he was doomed to live life without a girlfriend, and eventually a wife. _"I don't deserve a girlfriend, why should I? I screwed up with my first girlfriend, so who is to say I won't do it again?"_ Jonah thought as he sat down on a park bench. He closed his eyes and decided to lie down on his back. So he turned his body and lay flat on the bench, placing his hands behind his head.

In his mind, he thought of Valerie. She looked sweet and beautiful, but sad as well. He knew why she was sad, though. It was because she too had felt guilty and pained over how she had treated Freddie when she dated him. She had always said that she would never do that to someone again, but that was only if she ever got that chance. It was odd, never before had he considered a relationship with her, and here he was thinking of how beautiful she was. Even still, he knew she wouldn't want to go out with him. No girl would, not after what he had done.

Jonah opened his eyes and stared up at the clouds as they passed overhead. It was actually a very beautiful and warm day. Everything seemed to be at peace in the world, just not him. He missed Valerie. "Well, at least it's a beautiful day…"

"It is a beautiful day," A voice said from behind. Jonah's eyes widened and he quickly shot up, seeing Valerie standing behind the bench. She was smiling at him, and looking as beautiful as ever. "Sam and Freddie told me that you were here."

"Y-You were looking for me?" Valerie nodded and chuckled lightly, to her, it looked like Jonah had fallen off of the bench. "Why were you looking for me? I thought you would want nothing to do with me, especially with what happened last week. I don't think I deserve to have your friendship…" Valerie sighed and walked over to Jonah, she quickly gave Jonah a hug and smiled at him. "What was that for?"

"You deserve a hug." Jonah chuckled and sat down on the bench with Valerie. "Of course you deserve my friendship, Jonah."

"I did the worst thing imaginable." Valerie shook her head and looked up toward the sky.

"Nah, there are people who could do worse. You could have done worse, but you didn't. Plus, you immediately felt remorse for what you did. That alone tells me you're a good person at heart, not that I ever thought you weren't. Freddie became your friend, Sam's still a little uneasy about it, but she is becoming more and more okay with that. I think it's great that he did become your friend, since you definitely need a few good friends to help you up."

"Thanks." Valerie closed her eyes and gave a small sigh, unsure of how to bring up the topic that she wanted to talk about. She had to say what was on her mind, though.

"Jonah, you know how I've been 'avoiding' you, right?" Jonah nodded and Valerie glanced at him, seeing a slightly hurt look in his eyes. "It's both because of you and not because of you, and yes, I know that's confusing." Valerie laughed lightly and placed her hand over Jonah's. "Can I confess something to you?"

"Sure, say whatever you want!"

"I was jealous." Jonah raised his eyebrow and Valerie sighed once more. "I needed some time to think, some time to find out what it was that I wanted. I realized that what I wanted was to be with you, but it seemed that you had asked Sam out, so I had no choice but to accept that. It was hard, but I managed to do just that. It did shock me when I heard that you tried to kiss Carly, but I figured you didn't mean it. I quickly forgave you, as you deserve forgiveness for that. Sam forgives you too, but she's still struggling with the whole trusting thing."

"I see. You mean, you actually wanted to go out with me?" Jonah blinked and Valerie gave him a smile in response.

"I didn't say that, but yes, I'd love to go out with you." Jonah smiled and soon frowned, he couldn't trust himself like that.

"I don't deserve to go out with you. I would only hurt you…"

"I think I deserve to go out with you, Jonah. You wouldn't hurt me, I know you wouldn't. I know your heart very well, also. Not only that, your family life is getting better, and you're getting less stress in the process. Jonah, give dating another shot. Please? For me…"

"But…" Jonah looked at Valerie and saw the longing in her eyes, she wanted this date. Who was he to refuse her? After all, he had wanted to go out with her for some time, as well. He knew he would try his best not to make the same mistake he did once before, and he would care for Valerie as much as he could. She was worth it all. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Valerie opened her mouth to a wide grin and her eyes brightened.

"Is that you asking me out?" Jonah nodded and Valerie quickly hugged him.

"Thank you!" Valerie quickly let go and sighed. "Okay, that made me sound desperate…I'm not desperate, I just…"

"It's okay. Actually, I love the feel of your arms around me." Valerie blushed and looked toward Jonah, he was smirking at her, causing her to blush even more. "I promise, I'll never make the same mistake with you that I made with Sam. If I do, you can kill me." Valerie laughed lightly and placed her hand on the side of Jonah's cheek.

"I could never hurt you, Jonah. I know you won't hurt me, either. I would love to go out with you, so thank you. I'm looking forward to the date, what time is it?"

"How about I pick you up at five, and I'll surprise you."

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then." Valerie smiled and kissed Jonah's cheek, causing his face to turn deep crimson. He watched as Valerie stood up and turned around. "Now I have to go get ready, I only have a few hours!" Jonah chuckled lightly and watched as she ran off. This time, he swore he wouldn't fail, and he would not make the mistake of hurting another girl that he dated. Valerie was his second chance.

* * *

That's it, I hope you liked it. It's the first official Jalerie fanfiction! Vonah sounds a bit like a vampire for some reason, yet I kind of like that one better. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
